


Stop The Clock !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charity Auctions, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Game Shows, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve got on the game show, The Chase, Will they beat the beast?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Steve got on the game show, **_The Chase_** , Will they beat the beast?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

 ** _The Chase_** was a popular game show,  & it came to Oahu, The Producers were about to get mugged, But Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams stopped it from happening, They were so grateful, that they offered them a spot on the show, as contestants, explaining that they were doing **_Hometown Heroes Week_** , & they are raising for charities, of the players' choice, Danny & Steve accepted, & told their ohana, as soon as they got back to HQ.

 

"Is it nuts that we are gonna do this ?", Danny asked, "No, Cause it's for a great cause, **_HPD's Widows & Orphans Fund_**, & **_Wounded Warriors_** needs the cash", Officer Kono Kalakaua said,  & the former surfer was all for their friends, Captain Lou Grover added, "That British Asshole needs to be put in his place, Give him hell, Boys", The Former SWAT Commander gave them a confident pat on the shoulder. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly added, "Just have fun, Guys", & gave them a wink. They knew that their ohana was right.

 

Grace Williams & her brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards were excited for their dads, "You will be great, Guys", Charlie gave them each a kiss on the forehead, "To make you strong", The Couple gathered their kids up, & they said in unison, "We love you", & they got ready that night. As they settled into their own bed, "Do you really think we can do this ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked his gorgeous lover, as he was concerned about the show. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "We will do great", & they fell asleep.

 

The Day of the show came, & everyone was at the theater, Brooke Burns was making her way to Steve & Danny's shared dressing room, "You guys are gonna be great", Danny said shyly, "I hope so, We really need the money", & Steve nodded in agreement, "Yeah, We do", & the boys started to relax a bit, as they talked to the beautiful t.v. host, before going live on akr, & playing **_The Chase_**. Before they knew it, It was time to shoot the show.

 

It was fun, & The Beast said egging Danny on, "Come on, Shorty,,Bring it", Danny was pissed, & was ready for battle, He chose to go for the $500,000,000 that they were offering, & he managed to bank it. Steve, & the ohana whooped, & clapped, as he did it. Then, It was the former seal's turn, & he was not afraid, & he took on the beast, & it was interesting, & he managed to get $500,000,000 too, & the duo celebrated.

 

There was intermission, Lou said in amazement, "If they keep this up, They are gonna win", Chin nodded with a smile, "Yep, They just have to keep it up, & work together", Kono added, as the beautiful native looked at them, "They are gonna do it, _I_ just know it". The Intermission,  & the show resumed from where it left off, & "The Chase" had happened, & Steve & Danny did impressive, & they waited for their opponent to do his turn. Grace, & Charlie replied in unison, "They coukd do it", & they all watched on.

 

 _"Stop the clock !"_ , was chanted over, & over, Steve & Danny answered some of The Beast's questions, & the game resumed after that, & when "Stop the clock" was finally called, It was at 2 seconds, & then it ran out. There was a huge celebration, but there will be a bigger one at **_Kamekona's_** , cause he was so proud of his friends. When they got there, Everyone sat their usual table, Except for Danny, & Steve, They were at the head table, where the shrimp truck owner said with a smile, "You are kings", They aren't gonna argue with that logic,,& kissed in front of everyone, They were about to be waited on hand, & foot by pretty waitresses, Life was definitely good for them, & their charities.

 

The End.


End file.
